Lies He Tells
by SoUsay234
Summary: She loved how it seemed so easy for the girls in the stories to meet their 'one true love.' If only it could be as easy in real life...


Lies He Tells

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Rose set her old fairytale book down on her lap, looking out at the lake in front of her, absent-mindedly caressing the book. Muggle fairytales had always been her guilty pleasure – ever since that assignment in Muggle Studies. She loved how it seemed so easy for the girls in the stories to meet their 'one true love'.

If only it were that easy in real life, she thought, letting her gaze wonder over to where a certain blond-haired, gray-eyed, Slytherin boy was sitting with some stupid girl who had bigger hair than brains. She averted her gaze, wincing subconsciously as tears sprang to her eyes.

It had been almost a month since he'd told her his father didn't approve of her; that he thought he should go out with a more suitable girl. That was all he had said before kissing her forehead softly and walking away, leaving her standing there – alone and broken. It had been almost a month and she could still remember how it had felt – as if he had taken her heart with him as he left. Her gaze was again attracted to them as the girl's giggles as Scorpious told her something. Rose sighed opening her fairytale book again, hoping that by immersing herself in the stories she would be able to forget about her own pain for a while

* * *

It was hours later when Rose finally stood up and walked back into the castle. She was just passing the Great Hall, having decided she was not in the mood for dinner, when she bumped into a hard, stony chest.

"I'm sorry – I wasn't-" She stopped talking when she met the gray gaze that was boring into her blue one. He had a peculiar expression on his face, one that she couldn't decipher.

"Hey," he said, letting go of her arms once he'd made sure she'd regained her balance.

"Hi," she whispered, feeling her stomach plummet and flutter excitedly at the same time.

They stood like that for a few minutes, in complete and utter silence, neither of them daring to meet the other's gaze. Rose cleared her throat, debating with herself on whether or not she should leave – but her legs didn't seem to be responding.

"So, I … um…" Rose started, narrowing her eyes. "I saw you today. With…" she stopped, frowning, and looked up at him.

His smile was pained. "Alicia."

"What?"

"Alicia. Her name is Alicia."

"Oh," Rose whispered, swallowing. "Does your dad approve?"

"Yes," Scorpious said, his smile fading fast.

Rose closed her eyes for a few seconds, fighting the tears back. "Are you happy?"

He blinked. "Happy?"

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him. "You know, happy. When you're feeling pleasure … or contentment. Happy."

He laughed softly. "I know what happy means."

"So, are you?"

Scorpious made a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a word. Rose swallowed, scowling slightly.

"I am," he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking down at the floor.

Rose frowned. "You are such a bad liar."

Scorpious looked at her levelly. "I'm not lying."

"Of course not! You are just bending the truth!" Rose shouted, waving her hands around. Scorpious scowled.

"I don't-"

"Ugh, I hate you!" she cried, rolling her eyes and walking away.

Scorpious followed her, his face blank. "So, what do you want me to tell you? That I'm wallowing in self-pity and that I hate life because I'm not with you?"

"No," Rose stopped so suddenly Scorpious almost crashed into her.

"Then what?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I … I want the truth."

"The truth," he echoed, running a hand through his hair.

"Stop! Stop, doing that, ok? Just stop!"

Scorpious' hand fell to his side limply as he looked at her. "I … Alicia is… I'm going out with her," he muttered. "I told you."

"Just like that, huh?" Rose asked, her eyes glinting. "Maybe you should think about what you say to people, you know Scorpious? Because there are some people – probably crazy people – who actually _believe _what someone-"

"Rose."

"-Person they care for tells them. You wouldn't want to hurt-"

"Rose."

"Poor Alicia like you hurt… hurt… me. That's just plain low, you know?"

"Rose."

"Cuz it's seriously not ok to tell someone you love them when you don't really mean it. I mean, for you it can be just three stupid little words but for the other person it might actually mean – mmpgh!"

Rose's eyes widened, for Scorpious had, without any prior warning whatsoever, kissed her. It was a good kiss. She closed her eyes, encircling his neck with her arms – melting into it almost instantly. The kiss was deep, sweet and passionate and she never wanted it to end.

And then she remembered who she was kissing.

She pushed him away with all her might. He staggered backward, confusion and surprise chasing each other across his features.

"MALFOY! You are a – a – an insufferable toe-rag!" she shouted, scowling. "What's your problem?! Aren't you supposed to be happy with Alicia?"

Scorpious grimaced. "Did you actually believe me?"

Rose blinked, looking rather like a deflated balloon for an instant. "What?" she managed to croak out, her eyes wide as she looked at him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It was all my dad. I told you. You, you know how he gets. He-" He sighed again, looking up at her through haunted eyes. "But I didn't stop loving you, Rose. I'm not sure that's even possible," he said. He was playing with her hands softly, avoiding her eyes.

Rose gulped. "What about Alicia?"

"What about her?" he asked, he was just a breath away not so had to tilt her head up to see him.

"Aren't you going out with her?"

He laughed. "No."

"No?"

"Tutoring. Charms."

"Oh," Rose muttered, feeling her cheeks redden. She heard him chuckle throatily as he ran a hand through her cheek.

"I love you," he muttered, brushing his nose against the side of her face. "Always did." Then he leaned down to kiss her again softly, Rose felt him smiled against her lips as she knotted her hands in his hair. "Now I am," he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers. He gave a sidelong smile as she saw her scowl slightly. "Happy, I mean," he whispered, hugging her against him.

(A/N: Thanks 4 reading!! You'd make my day if you left a review ^^ =0)


End file.
